Conventionally, there have been proposed and disclosed a variety of magnetic sensors using a Hall element.
One magnetic sensor in the related art can be used to measure the strength of a magnetic field with high precision by cancelling the off-set voltages of a Hall element or an amplifier. However, this conventional magnetic sensor needs to be improved in its sampling rate of the magnetic field and jitter characteristics (quantization noise).
Another magnetic sensor disclosed in the related art essentially differs from the magnetic sensor of the present disclosure and the above magnetic sensor in that the former requires an adder circuit, which performs an adding process for the output of an amplifier so as to cancel the off-set voltages of a Hall element or the amplifier. In addition, the magnetic sensor has several problems to be solved, such as a residual off-set after the adding process (before the differential process), insufficient gain of a final output signal, etc.